Various arrangements have been devised for handling transcribed messages originating from a central station in complexes such as hotels, hospitals, large offices, answering services, and the like. Heretofore, uncompletable calls were routed to an operator who transcribed a message for the unavailable party. The operator then activated a message waiting light which was located at the called party's station. The light informed of the existence of a message, and the intended party could subsequently have the message read over a telephone or retrieve the hard copy of the message.
Transcribed message handling can be greatly facilitated by employing a computer system into which the texts of the message may be entered for storage and which is connected to dispersed terminals on which the message texts can be recalled and displayed.